The term autonomous vehicle refers to a vehicle including automated mechanisms for performing one or more human operated aspects of vehicle control. As autonomous vehicles are adopted, several benefits may be realized. Vehicle collisions may be reduced because computers can perform driving tasks more consistently and make fewer errors than human operators. Traffic congestion may be alleviated because autonomous vehicles observe specified gaps between vehicles, preventing stop and go traffic. The reduced traffic and increased safety may lead to higher speed limits and associated efficiencies.
Autonomous vehicles may allow drivers to focus their attention elsewhere, such as eating, drinking beverages, working on a laptop, talking on a phone, or sleeping. Autonomous features may be operable only on certain roads or certain types of roads. Challenges remain in regulating activities available to users of autonomous vehicles.